El algodon de azucar
by JupiterMoon97
Summary: Sera posible, que solo por Chopper rogar por un algodon de azucar, dos de los piratas sombrero de paja, se confiesen su amor el uno a otro? One Piece y sus personajes NO, me pertenecen son propiead de Oda.


One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen,son de soy muy Buena con esto xD

El algodon de azucar

-Nami!

Se escucho el grito del pequeño reno en el cuarto de la mujeres.

-Que ocurre Chopper, por que gritas como si alguien te quiziera matar?

-Es que Sanji no me quiere dar mi algodon de azucar! 'dijo casi llorando'.

-Tu algodon de azucar?

-Si Sanji hizo algodon de azucar y no me quiere dar.

-Al parecer no es tu algodon de azucar, mas almorzaste hace media hora te dara dolor de estomago por que no haras una Buena digestion y tu lo sabes.

-Si eso lo se, pero el algodon de azucar que hace Sanji, es el mas delicioso en este mundo!

-Bueno, tratare de convencer a Sanji para que te de algodon de azucar,vamos a la cocina.

-Sii! Nami eres la mejor!

Mientras tanto en la cocina se encontraba Sanji un poco decepcionado.

-Me gustaria que por lo menos una vez, el algodon de azucar sea una sorpresa para Chopper.

-Sanji-kun 'dijo Nami abriendo la puerta'.

-Nami-swaan a que debo tu Hermosa precencia en mi cocina? 'dijo el cocinero en su estado mellorine'.

-Bueno es que cierto renito,me dijo que has hecho algodon de azucar y que por alguna razon no le quieres dar. Es cierto?

-Hay Chopper, hiba a ser una sorpresa para ti ya que son muy pocas las veces que yo prepare algodon de azucar, mas no crees que deberias esperar un poco mas, acabas de comer hace media hora?

-Si pero es que Sanji, tu algodon de azucar es el mas delicioso que eh probado en toda mi vida.

-Bueno, Nami-san tu lo has escuchado, no le importa si le da dolor de estomago, se lo doy?

- Si dacelo, pero que conste Chopper que si te da dolor de estomago a nosotros no nos puedes culpar ya que fue tu decision entendido?

-Si entendido, ahora por favor damelo Sanji!

-Jaja, toma Chopper, espero que sea de tu gusto 'le dijo entregandole el algodon de azucar'

-Kyaaa gracias Sanji! Y gracias Nami son los mejores! Adios! 'dijo el reno dando brinquitos de felicidad mientras se fue comiendose su algodon de azucar'.

-Jaja Chopper nunca dejara de actuar como un niño.

-Sanji-kun dejalo, debe ser bonito tener la mentalidad de niño.

-Si, con solo saber que un simple algodon de azucar lo hace tan feliz no tiene precio.

-Wow Sanji-kun yo pensee que tu odiabas a los niños.

-Por que ?

-Por como trataste a algunos en punkhazard y tambien parecias odiar a Momonosuke.

-Los trate haci para que movieran su trasero y no terminaran muertos a una tan temprana edad, Momonosuke ese si lo odio. 'dijo prendiendo un cigarillo'.

-Por que lo odias?

-Nami – san , ese niño, no tenia la mentalidad de un niño sino la de un hombre adulto y se aprobecho de todavia ser un niño para pasar su sucia cara sobre tus pechos que no te diste cuenta?

-Si con el tiempo me di cuenta pero pore so ya no te preocupes, ya yo le di su merecido, Chopper es mayor que el y es mas adorable y tiene mas mentalidad de niño.

-Oh ya veo.

-Oye si no te molesta me puedes dar un poco de algodon de azucar?

-Nami-san claro que no me molesta toma, 'dijo entregandole el algodon de azucar'.

-Gracias 'sonrio'.

-No lo menciones.

-Sabes Sanji-kun tu compañia me agrada claro cuando no estas en tu estado mellorine.

-Enserio mi querida Nami-swaaan!

-Si pero dije cuando No estas en tu estado mellorine como en estos momentos.

-Ehh si claro perdon.

-Ya veo el por que Chopper ama esto, esta delicioso.

-Gracias 'sonrie'.

-Bueno mejor me voy, no te quiero molestar. 'dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina'.

-Nami-san, 'dijo Sanji, tomando la mano de Nami', como crees que la precencia de la mujer que mas amo en este planeta me va a molestar.

-Sanji-kun deverdad tu me amas?

-A ver si esto responde tu pregunta.

'dijo al momento que tomo la cara de Nami con ambas manos y la beso, tomo un tiempo para que Nami le correspondiera el beso, pero cuando lo hizo demostro que tambien lo amaba, se separaron cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente.'

-Nami al parecer tu sientes lo mismo.

-Si Sanji yo te amo, pero nunca te lo dije ya que de cada mujer bella que vez te enamoras.

-Solo trataba de sacar un clavo con otro clavo, pero yo a ti te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, pore so me gustaria que fueses mi novia.

-Enserio?

-Si, quieres ser mi novia?

-Si! 'dijo besandolo'.

-Te amo, Nami, te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo, Sanji y pensar que todo esto paso gracias a Chopper y su algodon de azucar.

FIN

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen un review, de si les gusto si debo mejorar mi ortografia o si quieren que haga otra historia de Nami y Sanji. Tambien puedo hacer una de Zoro y Robin o Zoro y Nami.

De Nuevo gracias, nos vemos en la proxima. :D


End file.
